I'm a Wizard, get me out of here!
by cupcake.universe
Summary: What happens when a new show about twelve Hogwarts graduates getting thrown into a forest for a fortnight gets broadcast live on the most watched wizard channel? Romance, muddy socks, soiled wands and lots of name calling banter of course! Main pairing is Dramione with other side pairings! Based on the show, 'I'm a celebrity, get me out of here' xxx


**Hello fanfictionees! Today I bring you a new story even though I am supposed to finish my Marriage Law fic, if I am being honest, I really don't want to write any more of that story but we shall see how it goes...**

**This story is a new one of mine and it is based on the show 'I'm a celebrity, get me out of here!' that we have in the UK and I just thought it would be a nice sort of story. So this is set a few years later after they've all graduated. A group of Hogwarts graduates get thrown into a forest for a fortnight to do some challenges and such while romance blooms... It is explained later on so yeah :)**

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter does not belong to the **

**ENJOY XXX**

* * *

**I'm a wizard, get me out of here!**

(Set in 2000 ish)

The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was evident as soon as she stepped into the busy street. Hermione brushed her fluffy bangs behind her ear in a huff as she tried as politely as she could to shove past the crowds of people clogging up the walkway. It wasn't term time, quite the opposite, it was November now so Hogwarts should have been in full swing by now and it wasn't a weekend either, so where had all these random people emerged from?

Continuing to push past a new crowd of what looked like teenage girls, Hermione sighed and carried on walking. All she was meant to do was to get to Florean's ice cream parlour which was barely half way down the street to meet up with Ginny for a quick get together. She didn't calculate the mad rush of people all squealing in the street accompanied by levitating cameras and camera crews jostling her around.

Hermione finally reached the ice cream parlour and proceeded to push open the cream door when some man clouted her back in an effort to get past her, throwing her into the ice cream parlour flat on her face with floor sprinkles attacking her face.

Angered by what should have been a quick stroll into a familiar street Hermione stormed to the back of the parlour at her usual spot to wait for her gingery friend, who surprisingly was already there, obviously Hermione was having a bad day if the queen of precision was beaten by a Weasley at being punctual.

"Hermione! I was starting to think that you had ditched me!" Ginny greeted her friend and stood up for a quick hug.

"Sorry I would have been faster if it wasn't for that barbaric bunch of people out there, what in Merlin's socks is going on?" Hermione pondered as she sat down.

"Did you not hear? Today Wizard News One is running a special feature, they are interviewing people for this new show, it is coming out soon for Hogwarts graduates where they throw them all in a forest and couples come together and fall in love and oh it sounds like a great new show!" Ginny continued to swoon at the explosion of romantic thoughts in her mind.

"A new show? So what they are randomly going to choose people, chuck them in some random place and make that into good television?" Hermione questioned, slightly more confused than angry now.

"Yeah, it is rumoured to be the most exciting show of the century! I hope I get the chance to be on it!"

"Ginny, all this fuss outside is for some stupid show? Do you know how long it took me to get here?"

"Yeah yeah, Hermione, whatever. You'll need to see it to believe it! On my way down I saw some really fit guys getting ready to go on camera for the interviews, if that is what the show is like, I want in!"

"Ginny, it is all a big waste of time! I bet the people on this stupid show will be morons or douchebags anyway," Hermione mused not believing how hyped up her best friend was getting over some silly new TV series.

* * *

Hours after the chit chat and gossip had died down, Hermione had returned home to her small apartment in Wizard London. Exhaustedly locking the door, she flung her coat and bag onto a chair and flopped onto the sofa. Not only was the trip to Diagon Alley stressful, the journey home almost gave her a migraine with Ginny squealing or pointing every time someone remotely appealing looked her way or pushed past them.

Filing through the paper that lay on her coffee table, Hermione sifted through her bills, catalogues and random things that her friends had sent her. She stumbled upon a letter though that looked rather suspicious. It was just a plain yet crisp white envelope with electronically printed letters adorning the front along with the interactive stamp of an owl.

Curiously Hermione pried open the seal with her fingernail to be met with a short letter that she began to read,

_**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**_

_**As you may or may not be aware, at Wizard News One we are conducting a new project or show of sorts titled, I'M A WIZARD, GET ME OUT OF HERE' in which we select a group of wizards to compete in this show set in the depths of the Berulian Forest for a week in which physical, mental, and magical challenges shall ensue.**_

_**Our team at Wizard News One would be delighted if you would like to participate in our show as the main feature is that Hogwarts graduates from the same year shall battle it out to be Forest King or Forest Queen**__**. We also feel that this should be a great opportunity for you to reconcile with old classmates while having a fun week!**_

_**There is an event this Sunday at the Grand Wizard Palace which we would very much like you to attend to confirm your place and meet the other confirmed contestants.**_

_**Addresses and contact details are attached with this note if need be, we look forward to seeing you there.**_

_**The Wizard News One Team**_

Hermione looked up from the thin sheet of paper that she was intently reading and stared at her walls, trying to make sense of what she had read…

The stupid show that she and her best friend had been bickering about a few hours prior, had invited her to be a part of it… And even stranger, she actually wanted to be part of it…

* * *

~ A few days later ~

Hermione had been avoiding her friends lately, she had heard that some of them had received invitations to join the show too but she just couldn't face them at the moment, she couldn't admit weakness that she actually wanted to join the show that she had earlier described as TV trash and yet was still applying her makeup to attend the event.

When she had finally battled with herself at whether attending the event was a good idea or not, she walked as gracefully as she could into the large hall filled with random people.

Walking slowly to admire the scenery of the vast domed room she was inside, Hermione's black lacy dress twitched around her legs as she strode, trying to appear as confident as she could muster even though she had honestly never been so nervous, she was inside a room of people who she mostly did not know and the ones that she did, would most likely be childhood enemies of hers or worse, they would be old friends questioning why she was even at the event.

A random woman came up to her, startling her at first but greeting her with, "Oh my, it's Hermione Granger! Dear we should get you to the executive room so you can meet some of the other contestants!" And before Hermione could protest, the woman clutched onto her wrist and pulled her along to another room that she must have passed upon entrance. Hermione wasn't even sure if she had confirmed her willingness to participate in this show when she was thrust into a new, much smaller but much more glamorous room.

She gazed around in awe as the woman let go of her, "Now this is the room for all the contestants, mingle or whatever you young ones do, you'll know all of these people!" And before Hermione could thank or question this woman, she flurried away, leaving a very confused and more nervous Hermione in this room of people.

Hermione shuffled around, she couldn't really see any of these people as they were facing the opposite direction when she heard a cold voice choke out behind her,

"Oh look, it's Little Miss Mudblood…" with a cold snigger to follow the remark... Hermione froze in her heels.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed that and I am really excited about this fic, I can't wait to write more if I get a good response :)**

**Also, in other news, I am a youtuber now! I have two channels, a vloggy sort of channel and a beauty channel, if you are interested to see who I actually am I will send you a link whilst replying to your review but yeah, that's all I have to say.**

**Review if you liked it or have anything to add! OUT :P XXXX**


End file.
